Finding Home and Happily Ever After
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: Post both BtVS/Ats. The Shanshu prophecy comes to pass. But with two souled vampires, which one gets to be a real boy? And how does this affect Buffy?
1. Future Goodness

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them. Now, if you'll excuse me, the nice men in the white jackets say it is time for my medicine. For anyone who happens to be having a blonde moment: if you recognize it, it isn't mine.

Summary: Post NFA. The Shanshu prophecy comes to pass. But with two souled vampires, which one gets to be a real boy? And how does this affect Buffy?

A/n: This is something I've been working on for…3 years now. It has yet to be finished. I have many chapters written and hopefully am able to write more, but since there are no guarantees in life, except of course, the inevitable death, I am not making any promises on when this will be completed.

This is set just after the final battle in the Angel series finale. Everything in both series has happened, but I have made the following changes: Willow is not on another astral plane, because she is vital to my story, nor is she in Brazil, or even still with Kennedy. Did anyone like them as a couple? And Xander is not in Africa, because…well, simply because I forgot about that when I started writing this and made up a different story line for him and being the stubborn German that I am, refuse to change it.

Now, after reading my life story…on with the…story. Small pun intended.

!!

_Los Angeles, California 2004_

Angel moaned as he opened his eyes. He could smell the blood of his enemies mixed with his own. He noticed the pain from his wounds- which covered a large portion of his body-had decreased. He looked around as the memories of what the last 24 hours had entailed came rushing to his mind.

The Black Thorn. Connor. Wes' death. He remembered seeing Gunn fall. He'd lasted only ten minutes as Illyria had predicted, but he'd taken a good chunk out of the army in that short amount of time. Visions of Illyria taking out demon after demon with her bare hands flashed in his mind's eye. He remembered fighting shoulder to shoulder with Spike. He remembered flying above Los Angeles on the back of a dragon. For every one down, ten rose up. But the three warriors weren't going to die without defeating this army, or trying their damnedest. So they fought.

As dawn had spread its beginning light, the two souled vampires took the fight inside the Hyperion. At last, the demons stopped coming. Angel and Spike had looked at each other, smiled, given each other a high five, and passed out where they stood.

As Angel took in his surroundings, he spotted a head of blue and brown hair. He noticed how her frame shook, and he could smell the salt from her tears above the blood that covered the hotel from top to bottom. She was grieving, just as Fred would have, for Wesley. He smiled the faintest of smiles. _'Even kings feel pain,' _he thought. And at that, he, himself, felt a wave of pain for the loss of his friends in the battle.

He looked to his side to find a head of platinum blonde hair just a few feet away. Angel slowly stood up, grimacing at the pain, as Spike's eyelids started to flutter.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike moaned. Slowly, he stood up, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Am I dead?" he asked. Noticing Angel, he added, "Is this hell?"

That's when Angel heard it. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

Spike had a look of shock on his face. "Angel, I feel weird."

Angel sighed. He wasn't angry. He had given up his rights to the Shanshu. "You're human, Spike. Congratulations."

The look on Spike's face hadn't changed. He took a big breath and let it out. He would have jumped for joy had Angel not had that look on his face. He'd never seen it on him before. It was a look of complete and utter despair.

Spike spoke slowly, without a hint of cockiness in his tone, which he guessed was probably a first. "So, I guess the prophecy was meant for me then, eh?"

Angel looked to the still shaking body of Illyria. "I guess we'll never know." At Spike's wondering look, Angel elaborated. "I gave up any rights I may have had to the prophecy to convince the Black Thorn I was one of them. I signed the original in blood."

Spike's voice took on an angry tone. "So, I was given a reward that I may or may _not _deserve?"

Looking the now ex-vamp in the eyes, Angel replied, "Whether it was meant for you or not, you _do _deserve it, William."

Spike knew the statement came from Angel's unbeating heart. He had called him William, and that meant something. Spike looked to the ground before once again meeting his grandsire's eyes. "That…That means a lot…coming from you."

Angel took a step forward and extended his hand. "Again," he started, "congratulations."

Spike repeated the action and took hold of Angel's hand.

Before either could blink, there was a blinding white light and they were no longer standing in the wreckage of the Hyperion Hotel.

Both looked around, trying to take in their surroundings and decipher where exactly they were. Dropping each other's hands, they spun around in slow circles. They were standing in a completely white room. Or what passed for a room. The floor wasn't solid and Angel was surprised they weren't falling through.

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" Spike questioned.

Before Angel could open his mouth to answer, three incorporeal figures in (surprise!) white robes appeared before them.

"Silence!" one of the figures roared.

The only sound was the now-needed breath of the blonde Brit.

"Do you know why you are here, Vampire?" the female figure in the middle of the trio asked.

"Um…no?" Angel guessed.

The female figure showed no sign of surprise. "You are here, Vampire, due to the Shanshu prophecy."

This is where Spike stepped in. "Hey, Your Ghostliness, he signed it away. It's mine. Already got the reward: a beatin' heart and everything."

The male figure to the female's left spoke. "The prophecy was not meant for _you_, Lower Being, though we cannot take the undeserved reward from you now. But for the Future Goodness to come forth, you, Vampire, must gain back your humanity."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Angel fought to keep the anger and annoyance from his voice.

The second male figure, the one Angel guessed had silenced them, answered his question. "We will restore it."

Angel looked skeptical. _'Where's the catch?' _he thought.

"On one condition," the female added.

'_I knew it!'_ his mind shouted. "And the condition would be?" he asked the group.

"We have lost too many warriors for our cause already. We wish not to lose a Champion, such as yourself, as well," the male on the left stated.

"You were given hundreds, maybe thousands of slayers, and you're worried about losing a handful of warriors?" Spike asked. There was a slight tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Angel didn't blame him. He had given his unlife once and was ready to give it again for the cause, and they had called him undeserving.

The female spoke calmly as she answered Spike. "The warrior must survive many dangers before the Future Goodness can be brought into this world. He needs some of the abilities he now possesses, as a vampire to, do so."

Angel had to physically restrain from letting his jaw drop. "So," he started slowly, "you're saying that you're going to give me my humanity, and let me keep my vampiric abilities, as long as I fight for your side and protect this 'Future Goodness'?"

Once again, the female spoke. "You do not understand, Vampire, you will not only protect the Future Goodness, you will create it. 'A soul born from two warriors of the light will come forth to stop Armageddon.'"

Angel gasped. "A child."

The female nodded. "Some of your acute abilities will be heightened, others lessened. Do you accept the terms of this agreement, Vampire?"

Angel nodded. This was too good to be true. The one thing he had dreamed of constantly since one sunny day in 1996. "I agree." The smile that had adorned his features quickly faded as the searing pain in his chest began. It lasted for a mere moment before he was gasping for needed breath and felt his long-dead heart start to thump. He had given up hope of this day ever coming as he had signed it away in his own blood.

Angel raised his head to the three figures. "Thank you. Whoever you are, thank you."

"We are older than time, older than any world created. Protectors of your race, and onlookers from above," the male on the right replied.

Angel gasped.

In a flash of bright light the two ex-vamps were back in the lobby of the Hyperion.

Angel looked around. Illyria was nowhere in sight. The pain he had been in from his numerous wounds moments before had disappeared. They were gone. And a quick glance at Spike showed that he was in the same shape.

"Who in the bloody hell were they?" Spike panted. The trip had taken more out of him than he realized.

Angel locked gazes with him. "The Powers That Be," he whispered.

Spike's eyes widened, and then he nodded. "So, where do we go now?"

Angel once again looked around the abandoned hotel before looking back at the Brit.

"Buffy," they said together.

!!

A/n: So, I wasn't quite sure which show to put this under. So I chose Buffy X-overs. Right choice?


	2. Ice Cream and Untold Secrets

Disclaimer: Once again, yes, they are mine

Disclaimer: Once again, yes, they are mine. All mine. No, I didn't take my medicine this morning. Why do you ask? If you happen to be having one of those days, or for some of you, lifetimes: if you recognize it, it isn't mine.

A/n: Thanks for the review. No, that is not a typo. The word is singular. Please, if you're reading, could you drop me a line? All I'm asking for is a "nice job" or "keep going." Something, anything. Please?

Ok, done with the groveling now. Hope you like chapter 2. Some of it may be a bit cheesy or even just downright horrible. These are things you should tell me in a review! Ok, so maybe not done with the groveling. I did go through and add a few things I thought needed to be taken care of. Some things that 3 years ago, I apparently didn't think were too important. I hope I did a good enough job…especially since it is 6:30 in the morning, I have not yet been to bed, and I have read this over so many times for mistakes and content that I could probably recite it in my sleep. Anywho, read and enjoy!

!!

There was a short silence.

"Spike," Angel started, successfully getting his attention, "Whoever she chooses the other backs off. Agreed?"

Spike sighed; nodded. "Agreed."

"And if she doesn't choose either of us…We can't force a choice on her." Angel's voice was quiet. As if he had already resigned himself to the fact of losing her.

"Whatever she wants, we'll abide by." Spike sighed. "It's about what she wants. That's what love's about, right?"

"If you love them, let them go and all that."

Both men nodded, silently preparing for the worst and secretly praying to whatever gods were up there that it wouldn't come to that.

They headed for the door, both stopping before reaching it. Oxygen was sharply inhaled, and the door swung open revealing the pair to the sun.

On instinct their arms came up to cover their faces. When the burning sensation wasn't there, they walked into the glowing warmth they had missed for so long.

"Y'know, some shades might not be such a bad idea," Spike stated, holding his hand as a visor.

Angel, arm in the same position, replied, "Ok, shades, then Rome. Good plan."

!!

An hour later, shades firmly in place, and wearing fresh clothing, the pair walked into the airport. They had been surprised to find that all of Los Angeles, save the Hyperion, was completely normal. Not a building out of place.

"Uh, how are we going to buy plane tickets without any money?" Spike asked.

Before Angel could answer, the blonde clerk behind the desk spoke to him. "Mr. Angel? Should we get your private jet ready, sir?"

Angel looked to Spike at his right. "I guess word hasn't spread yet." Then, nodding to the woman, Angel replied, "Yes, my associate and I," he gestured toward Spike, "will be traveling to Rome."

The girl nodded curtly and picked up the phone. After a very brief conversation she looked to them once again. "You can board right away, Mr. Angel. Take off will be in twenty minutes."

Angel tried not to smile. Instead, he put on a look that he hoped passed as serious and nodded slightly. "Thank you."

!!

Ten hours (W & H has _really_ fast jets) and a short taxi ride later, the two men that had given their once unbeating hearts to the same blonde-haired, green-eyed slayer stood outside said slayer's door.

Angel's arm was poised and ready to knock. "What if she's with The Immortal?"

Both stared at the door in front of them.

"You hold him down, I'll stake him."

Angel nodded. "As long as we have a plan." And he knocked.

Breaths were inhaled and held, hearts beat faster, and fists clenched and unclenched in anticipation.

Footsteps could be heard from the small apartment. "Giusto un minuto!" Someone hollered from inside. Just a minute.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a freshly showered Buffy.

"Angel…Spike?" Buffy, clad in a pink fuzzy robe and a towel in her hair, didn't seem overly surprised to see her blonde ex-lover alive. In part because Andrew had blabbed about his return to the land of the living or, in his case, undead.

She tried to calm her pounding heart at the sight of her two great loves. Looking from one to the other, she questioned, "Is it just the guys I know, or can none of you stay dead?" She didn't wait for an answer to her rhetorical question. "Come on in." And then, realizing her state of dress, she added, "I'll just go…get dressed." And she disappeared behind a corner.

When he was sure Buffy was out of earshot, Spike turned from his place near the coffee table to Angel. "So, how exactly we gonna do this? Pledge our love and let her choose?"

Angel didn't move from his position just inside the door. His gaze was still fixed on the wall his beloved had disappeared behind. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. "We tell her about…us, and we let her take it from there."

!!

'_Ok,'_ Buffy thought, _'Angel and Spike are here. Together. Oh, God, the world must be ending.' _She pulled out a black top and a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans from her dresser. _'Ugh, why couldn't Dawn be here? She could act as a buffer or something.' _She ran a brush through her hair and made sure she looked presentable before exiting her bedroom to face the apocalypse.

It was deadly silent when she joined her exes in the living room. _'No pun intended.'_

Buffy, feeling uncomfortable under both Angel and Spikes' intense gazes, moved her own to the window. The curtains were closed almost completely, leaving a small strip of sunlight shining through. There were no sewer tunnels that led to her apartment building - it's one of the reasons she had chosen it- so how did two vamps get into a building with no other access than the front door, from broad daylight?

Buffy glanced from Angel to Spike and back again. Voicing her thoughts, she asked, "It's light out and there's no sewer access. How'd you guys get in here without turning to ashes?" That's when she noticed. Obviously, she was a little slow today. "And why do you have sunglasses?"

Both men reached in an identical gesture to the glasses on top of their heads. Spike had gone for the biker style, whereas, Angel had gone with the typical movie star frames.

"That's actually what we came to talk to you about." Angel's voice was quiet, gentle.

"So, it's not a slayer? Or an apocalypse? Or a prophesized Armageddon?" Buffy ran down the list of everything she could think of that would bring the two men to her door…together.

"Well, there was a prophecy involved." Spike's voice made Buffy's gaze dart sideways to land on the blonde.

Buffy groaned. "I hate prophecies."

"So do I." There was pain in Angel's voice, and Buffy felt it.

"So this prophecy…" Buffy began.

"You may want to sit down for this," Spike told her.

Buffy ignored him.

Angel stepped forward until he was mere inches from her. He took her hand in his, kissed the palm, and placed it on his chest where his heart pounded at her touch. He was very aware of Spike's anger and jealousy at his actions, he just didn't care.

Buffy splayed her hand over Angel's chest, feeling the still familiar muscle beneath the cotton of his white shirt. She jumped and jerked her hand away when she felt his heart jump beneath it. Her gaze darted to his, silently asking if this was real. Hesitantly, she replaced her hand on his chest. Once again she felt his heart beat…and she cried.

As silent tears flooded down her face, Angel started the long, very complicated, story about the battle in the alley, the prophecy, and finally with the visit to the big bosses, with limited interruption from Spike.

!!

"So let me get this straight." Buffy now sat in the middle of the couch with the two men on either end of the coffee table in front of her. "You're both human. And you," she turned to Angel, "still have your vamp-y skills?"

"Not all of them."

Buffy raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I haven't really tested them out, but so far my sense of smell has lessened. I can't track people simply by their scent or the smell of blood anymore. Which is good, 'cause the smell makes me nauseas. And my hearing is still acute, but lessened." He looked down, almost ashamed. "I can't hear your heartbeat."

Buffy wanted to say something, but she couldn't find words.

Angel raised his head but avoided her gaze. "I'm guessing the strength and speed will be increased."

"So, you're like, a male slayer?" Angel didn't have time to answer. "That is so cool!"

There was silence.

"So, is that it? The whole story?" Buffy asked.

"Well, there was that part about the Future Goo-"

Angel flew the three feet separating himself from Spike with inhuman-like speed to cut off the blonde's sentence with an elbow to his ribs.

The pair glared at each other.

"Well, that answers your question 'bout speed," Spike grit out.

Angel slowly slid back to his earlier position.

Buffy looked questioningly at him. She returned her gaze to Spike as she asked, "The future what?"

Spike glared at Angel, who quickly replied, "That part's not important."

Buffy didn't believe him, but she let it slide. She'd get it out of one of them later.

There was a short silence before Buffy asked the inevitable question. "So, not that I'm not glad to see you, and this is amazing news," she gestured to the two of them, "but is that the only reason you're here?"

More silence. It seemed to be a theme.

Angel's voice, though soft, seemed to boom in the silence. "We-" he stopped, "I…just wanted you to know; to see, to…feel."

"Oh! That's bull!" Spike interrupted the moment. "You and I both know why we came." He turned his gaze to Buffy, and his tone was gentler as he spoke. "We came to find out once and for all who you want to be with."

Angel was silent.

Buffy opened her mouth but quickly shut it as the door to the small apartment swung open, revealing Dawn.

The teen came in rambling, not noticing the two visitors in the room. "Ok, ok, I know I said I'd be home a half an hour ago, but you're not the most prompt person either. And-" Dawn's eyes widened.

"Spike? Angel?" She sighed. "Ok, who's trying to destroy the world now? Lemme guess. Some big, bad, ugly, strong evil out to wipe out mankind."

Buffy kept her gaze on Angel as she answered her sister. "There's no apocalypse, Dawn."

Dawn screwed up her face. "Really?"

"Really," Spike answered. "I don't want to get into the details again, but the gist is, Peaches here and I are human."

There was a pause. Everyone held their breath. And then…Dawn screamed.

"Oh, my God! There are so many ice-cream flavors you have to try!"

Everyone, even Angel, smiled at that.

Spike looked to Buffy. Her gaze was still trained on Angel. He sighed. "Come on, Nibblet," he said, "buy me some ice-cream and I'll tell'ya all about the battle." He swung his arm around her shoulders and they disappeared into the hallway.

After a moment, Buffy managed to pull herself from the depths of Angel's soulful eyes.

Angel decided to break the silence. "Look, Buffy, I don't want to bother you. I'll just…" he gestured behind him to the door.

Before he could turn around, Buffy replied. "You're not bothering me, Angel. I actually had plans with Dawn." When he didn't turn to go or answer, she asked, "Do you want something to drink? Or eat!? I actually have food," she grinned. "Having to feed thirty girls, it kinda became a habit. Besides the fact that Dawn eats like a pig."

He smiled that half-smirk that only he could pull off, and nodded. "Yeah. I'm starving." The smirk turned to a sheepish smile. "I was too nervous to eat on the plane."

Buffy led him into the kitchen. It was quaint, furnished with a four legged table, surrounded by four chairs.

She asked him what he'd like. He told her he had no idea. "It's been a few years since I've been able to taste solid food."

She smiled and told him that she'd make him her favorite.

It was quiet as she worked. Neither knew what to say. Angel was content to just stare at Buffy as she moved around the tiny space.

Some time later, after Angel had finished his first solid meal after 250 years, (the forgotten day not included) and complimented Buffy on her cooking skills-much improved skills, she had added- the pair sat across from each other at the table.

The silence was slipping rapidly from comfortable to awkward.

Finally, Angel couldn't hold the statement on his tongue anymore. "Andrew said you didn't trust me anymore." _'Smooth. Real smooth.'_

Buffy's gaze darted from the surface in front of her to her first love's face, a retort at the ready. "Andrew has a talent for making up stories." She paused. "How could you believe him?"

Angel had picked up the art of dodging questions in his long existence. And, once again, he put those skills to work, not answering Buffy's question.

"He said you were happy with The Immortal."

Buffy let the unanswered question drop. "I was," she replied to the hint of a question in his previous statement.

"Was?" he asked. _'Was. Past tense. Not am. Was.'_

"He's gone." There was no emotion in her voice. Angel tried to figure out if she was hiding her pain, or she simply didn't care. "About a week ago," she continued.

"Did you love him?" He wasn't sure he wanted the answer, but a part of him needed to know.

Less than a beat later, Buffy's laughter rang in his ears. "Angel, no one falls in love with The Immortal. If you're lucky, it's infatuation. If you're not: obsession."

Angel decided to take the lesser of two evils. "Were you infatuated with him?"

"No," was her simply reply.

'_Oh, God!'_ His eyes widened. "Obsessed?"

Buffy chuckled. "No." She paused. "We had fun together. And I needed that. To just have fun. Without worrying about money, or demons, or…" she looked away from his penetrating eyes, "anything else."

There was a short pause before-

"Are you cookies yet?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Angel mentally kicked himself for saying them. He quickly tried to right his mistake. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've asked that. I mean it's only been a year." He stopped, realizing he was so very close to sounding like a 16 year old high school boy.

After a moment of thought, Buffy answered, "No, I'm not." Angel opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when she continued. "And I never will be."

Angel looked down at the table, and then began to rise from his chair. "I understand."

Seeing that he was going to leave, Buffy quickly elaborated. "I mean life's a journey, right? And by the time you know who you are, you're dead." She paused. "But that doesn't mean that my path won't cross someone else's on the way to my destination." _'Am I rambling, or did that actually make sense?'_

Something must have gotten through to Angel, because he had sat back down and a look of hope had settled on his features.

"So," he started, "tell me what I missed."

They talked for hours. Long-kept secrets were spilled. Angel told Buffy about Wes' death. She had cried silently for the loss of a man she never got to know. He told her about falling for Cordelia and her death. Buffy had the courtesy to let a single tear trail down her cheek. And he told her, hesitantly, about Connor. She had smiled and buried the betrayal she felt at finding out whom his mother was. And in turn, Buffy had shared the tale of her post-resurrection relationship with Spike that had led to his rape attempt. She swore his eyes flashed golden before Angel had gotten up and walked into the living room for a moment. When he returned, he said simply, "He didn't have a soul," and tried to hide the anger that still sizzled in his veins.

It was almost midnight when the door opened announcing Spike and Dawn's arrival.

It didn't bother Angel; he was just about to leave anyway. And Buffy had been getting anxious that Dawn wasn't home yet. He had reminded her that Dawn was with Spike. Her reply had been rather humorous to him, "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

After apologizing profusely, Dawn had led Spike into the kitchen. After a few odd noises there was a shout of, "Bloody hell, I love food!"

Buffy and Angel had both smiled as she walked him to the door. Before he stepped into the hall, Buffy had grabbed his arm, spun him around and kissed him so tenderly he wondered briefly if a man could die from loving someone so much.

"Wha…?" He couldn't form the words.

"Just needed to remember," she answered.

Angel smiled and backed out the door, waiting until she closed it to move any more.

As he walked down the hallway, he reached into his pocket and felt the cold metal of the only thing that had kept him fighting that gruesome battle. _'She protected me,'_ he thought. _'Maybe, just maybe…'_

!!

Buffy walked into the kitchen to find Spike sitting alone at the table.

"She went to bed," he told her as she glanced around.

Buffy sighed. "Andrew told me you were back." She cut right to the chase. "I didn't want to hear it from him."

"I know."

"Why didn't you call? Send a letter, an email, something? Something to let me know that you…" Buffy trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe the situation.

"I know it's stupid, but I wanted to be the hero. I died saving the world. That's how I wanted you to remember me." Spike sighed, unwilling to meet her eyes.

"That's how I'll always remember you." There were no more words to say, so she kept her peace.

"I should prol'y get going. It's late." Spike rose from his spot and snatched a chocolate pudding cup from the counter. "For the road," he explained.

Buffy smiled. She walked him to the door, but stopped before opening it. She took a step towards him, and reached up to meet his lips with her own.

Though surprised by the action, Spike willingly responded. He knew then who she had chosen. Her kiss was filled with unspoken apologies…and goodbye.

She pulled away and opened the door. Silently, Spike slipped out.

Buffy sighed and slowly made her way around the apartment, shutting off all the lights. She ended up outside Dawn's room.

Carefully, she opened the door, expecting to see her sister asleep, not pacing a hole in the floor while biting on her thumb nail.

Noticing Buffy in the doorway, Dawn came to a screeching halt at the end of her bed. "Well?" She asked.

"Well?" Buffy repeated. "Well, what?"

"Don't play dumb." Wanting the scoop and not taking 'no' for an answer. Dawn pulled her sister into her room and onto the bed before Buffy could utter another word.

Situating herself to get comfy, Buffy replied, "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not playing."

Dawn bounced in exasperation. "Which one are you gonna choose?" She asked, her voice only a volume below yelling.

"Spike told you?"

"He didn't have to. Buffy, they're both human! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why they're here." Dawn paused. She looked deep in thought for a moment. "This must be a big ego boost for you, huh? I mean the two most vicious vampires in the world, and they both melt into a puddle of goo around you."

Buffy grinned. "Just a little." She illustrated with her thumb and index finger, holding them just millimeters apart.

Dawn roller her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm the queen of Russia."

"Russia doesn't have a queen."

"Exactly."

Buffy made a motion to slap Dawn playfully, but never connected.

"So, not that I actually need an answer, but…who ya gonna choose?" Dawn wrinkled her nose. "That's almost as bad as 'Who ya gonna call?' isn't it?"

Buffy nodded. "And in some ways, worse." She sighed. "I don't know, Dawn. I think it's time to call in some reinforcements."

Dawn didn't need to ask. "She'll be glad to hear from you. Even if it is because of a personal crisis."

Buffy stood up. "I wouldn't call it a crisis, Dawn. It's more along the lines of an apocalypse."

"But even those are easier," Dawn added.

"How do you choose between two people you love?"

Dawn's expression was one of understanding way beyond her years. "You figure out which one you love more, and you let the other one go."

"So the question is," Buffy walked to the door, "'Which one do I love more?'" She didn't wait for a reply. Dawn couldn't answer that question.

"No, Buffy," Dawn whispered to the empty room, "the question is, 'How long will it take you to realize that you already know the answer?'"

!!

Ok, so I kinda, sorta, maybe, very subtly revealed who Buffy chose. But come on, was there any doubt? I mean look at my profile. Really? Anywho, review! Please? See, still not done with the groveling. And, is the Immortal a vampire? Cuz I wasn't sure. Even if he's not, a stake's gotta hurt right?


	3. Kiss Him In The Sunlight

Buffy sat on the couch in the living room, ten minutes after her little chat with Dawn, with the phone in one hand and a slip

Disclaimer: I don't think I actually have to do this on every chapter, so consider this the last one. Not mine, no money, don't sue, yada yada yada….

A/n: Ok, so there really is no excuse for me not updating in so long. Please forgive me. If I have to beg I will. I've actually become quite good at it because of all the asking for reviews and such. Which brings me to yet another point. Review? Please? I beg of you.

This chapter may not be the best and may possibly be edited in the future when I have more time. But feel free to enjoy it anyway. :D And don't forget to review!!

!!

Buffy sat on the couch in the living room, ten minutes after her little chat with Dawn, with the phone in one hand and a slip of paper, with a telephone number written neatly on it, in the other. She sighed before dialing the many numbers needed to reach her friend in England.

When the ringing stopped, Buffy heard a sleepy female voice answer, "Hello?"

"Will?"

"Buffy?"

"Yep, it's me." She hadn't talked to Willow much since they had split up – Buffy staying in Rome and Willow going with Giles to England to help set up the new council.

"Oh, my God! How are you?"

Buffy leaned back into the couch. "I've been better."

"What's wrong?" Willow was instantly worried. "It isn't an apocalypse, is it? Or another Andrew incident?"

"No, Will, the world isn't in any more danger than any other day. And Andrew has been behaving. Annoying, the hell out of me, but behaving." She paused. "It's a guy problem. A big one."

"I'll be right there."

Buffy heard a click, and when she looked up from the phone, Willow was standing in her living room.

"God, Will, gimme a heart attack."

"Sorry," Willow replied sheepishly.

"I still find that whole thing a little freaky." Buffy stood to give her friend a hug. "But it does come in handy."

!!

And hour of explaining, seven hours of sleep and three hours of deliberation later, Buffy still hadn't come to a decision.

Dawn had left awhile ago, not bothering to open her sister's bedroom door, and effectively missing the guest on the other side of it, with nothing more than a hollered "I'm gone. Be back later."

Xander had called earlier and given his opinion on the matter as well as his stud status. And Willow had called Giles to tell him where she was and that she might be staying awhile. The call had lasted a rather long while, causing Buffy to wonder if they were placing bets.

!!

Another hour later, the two best friends sat on Buffy's bed. Her room was decorated simply with photos of her friends – her family.

"Have you decided yet?" Willow asked her.

Buffy shook her head silently.

"Have you ever thought about, you know, choosing _neither _of them?" Willow asked softly. She didn't want to be the bad guy, but she wanted her best friend to know that there were other options, if she so chose them.

"Yes."

"And?" Willow prodded.

"Been there, done that." Buffy looked the redhead straight in the eye, taking comfort in the familiar deep blue orbs. "I gave my heart away, Will. Who am I going to find that won't ask for it?"

Willow didn't answer the rhetorical question. "This is a big decision, Buffy. Do you really think you're giving yourself enough time to choose the man your future depends on?" Willow hated to play devil's advocate, but she wasn't sure she could watch the Slayer's heart break in front of her eyes. Not again. Been there, done that. Hated the rides.

Buffy didn't answer the question. "You know, I gave them both a kiss. Trying to find that thing all the sappy novels talk about. They always say something like, 'She knew he was the one. It was in his kiss,' or, 'His kiss gave her the answers to all of her questions.'"

"And?" Willow nudged.

Buffy looked out the window into the sunshine. "Spike tastes like adventure, risk, excitement. Like love."

Willow waited for more as Buffy turned to look her in the eye.

"Angel tastes like heaven."

Willow smiled knowingly.

"I love Spike. With all my heart. But I gave that to Angel a long time ago. It still belongs to him." Buffy sighed.

Willow gave Buffy her patented Willow 'Are you crazy?' look. "Buffy, it always has."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, he just put it up on a shelf and didn't do anything with it for five years." Her smile faded as her voice took on a sarcastic tone.

Willow's look was serious. "He didn't want to break it." After a look from Buffy, she quickly amended, "Anymore than he already had."

There was a short deafening silence.

"I still belong to him, Will." She sighed. "I always have."

Willow simply nodded.

"But how do I convince him of that?"

Willow looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, a grin spread across her features. She looked out the window, staring into the day, as she replied, "Kiss him in the sunlight."

Buffy smiled. Will always had the coolest ideas.

More silence.

"So, how many bets are floating around?" Buffy asked.

"None," Willow replied, faking insult.

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

Willow shrugged. "No one wanted to bet against Angel. We all knew it was gonna be him."

More silence.

"So, how long are you gonna make him wait?"

"Awhile. I have a lifetime with him. Right now is about you. I haven't seen you much since you became Ms. Junior Watcher. How are you?" Buffy really did miss Willow, but all she could think about was the feel of Angel's heart beating beneath her hand.

"Go," Willow told her friend.

"What?" Buffy asked.

The redhead put on her resolve face. "I'll be here awhile. Now go. I'm not telling you again." Willow waved her hands, shooing Buffy away.

Buffy leaned across the pillow that separated the two women and gave her best friend a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you."

Willow pulled away. "What's not to love?"

Buffy flashed her a smile, and, three seconds later, Willow heard the door to the apartment slam.

!!

Dawn moved out of the way as she saw a short blonde flying down the hall. She smiled. "He's by the river!" she yelled at her retreating sister's back.

The young brunette walked into her apartment to find Willow on the couch watching TV. "Willow!" she screamed, dropping her bag.

Willow smiled and turned the TV off. "Hey, Dawnie." She stood up only to come crashing back down by the force of Dawn's hug.

"How are you? How's Giles? How's England? Tell me everything."

Willow smiled. She missed her friends terribly. She positioned herself on the couch after Dawn finally released her. And after filling her lungs with much needed oxygen, began her story.

!!

Buffy walked up to a pale figure in black slacks and a white t-shirt. His trademark duster was hung over the railing of the bridge and his new shades sat firmly on his nose. She stood beside him on the bridge, watching the water flow beneath them.

"Dawn told me I'd find you here," Buffy broke the silence.

"She came by earlier with a boy. Antonio, I think." They had yet to face each other.

"Tony's a good kid. Nice, too."

"The nice ones are the ones you've gotta watch out for," Angel replied, flicking a glance at Buffy from the corner of his eye.

"I've already given him the 'You hurt her, you die' speech."

Silence followed her statement. And then…

"She told me I made you cry. That no one else made you cry."

Buffy looked at him for the first time. "Angel…"

"She said that if I ever made you cry again that she'd torture me in ways that would make Angelus blush."

Buffy took her glance from Angel. She smiled. _'That's my Dawnie,'_ she thought.

"And you know the scariest part?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I actually believed her." He dropped his head for a moment. "Then she hugged me and told me she loved me. Then she went off with Tony again."

Silence settled between the two again.

"If you choose to be with Spike, I'll leave. I won't bother you anymore."

There was a beat before Buffy burst out in laughter.

Angel turned to her. "What?" he asked.

The look on his face made Buffy laugh harder.

"Buffy, what's so funny? Buffy?"

Buffy's laughter faded after a few moments. She looked at Angel, then up into the blue sky. "You don't get it, do you?" She chuckled. "You never have." She returned her gaze to his dark chocolate brown eyes. "I want you. I've always wanted you." She sighed. "I love Spike," she confessed, "but he isn't the one I want to spend my life with. My abnormal, demon-filled life."

Angel smiled and looked down at his feet. "So, you choose me?"

Buffy lifted his head with a finger under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "I didn't choose you, Angel."

His smile disappeared.

"Destiny did," she finished.

"And Destiny always gets what she wants," he told her, his gaze, once again, falling to her emerald pools.

"Yes. Though the things she does to get what she wants still surprise me."

Angel smiled. Then he grew very serious. Taking Buffy's hands in his, he looked at them, instead of her eyes. "Buffy, are you sure about this? I mean, I know you can't choose both of us, but you can choose _neither. _Maybe you haven't met Mr. Right yet. Maybe he's still out there, waiting."

Buffy, too, looked down at their entwined hands. "Some things never change." Another small laugh escaped her lips. "I guess there's only one way to convince you." She dropped his hands and shed the barrier that kept his eyes from hers. She placed her free hand on the back of his head and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the moment.

Neither broke away as the sun beat down upon them. Of course, due to the lack of oxygen from both parties, eventually the kiss ended.

"I don't deserve any of this. Most of all you," Angel stated breathlessly.

"Angel…" Buffy started.

But he didn't let her finish. "But luck doesn't always come to the deserving. And when you have luck as good as mine, you don't complain."

Angel pulled something out of his pocket. It was too small for Buffy to see buried in his large hand. "I was either going to give this to you or drop it to the bottom of the ocean. Or, knowing me, keep it to remember the pain." He grinned and opened his hand to reveal a small silver claddagh ring. "It's the same one," he told her, answering her unasked question. "I found it in the mansion when I came back." He paused. He lifted his head, removing his gaze from the ring to look into her eyes. There, he saw pain hidden behind the happiness, blurred by the tears gliding down her cheeks.

Darting his gaze back to the ring, he added, "I mean, after the whole crazed wild animal thing wore off."

Buffy smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"I didn't think it was right to give it back to you when you were with…" Angel paused, trying to keep his jealousy in check, "Scott," he finally managed to get out. "I put it away, and I guess I just…I didn't think I deserved you enough to have you wear a ring telling the world that you belong to me. Not after the things I'd done." The ex-vampire sighed. "I still don't, but I want the world to know you're mine. Well, more so the male population of the world, but…" Angel trailed off. A smile adorned his mouth. He looked the short blonde slayer in the eye as he asked, "Buffy, will you be mine?"

Buffy didn't try to hold back the flood of tears that came to her eyes. "Always," she whispered.

Angel slid the small ring onto her finger, and Buffy noticed for the first time that Angel was wearing his. She took his large hand in her much smaller one and gently kissed the silver ring that adorned his finger.

Angel closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her lips. "What about Spike?" he asked, breaking his own reverie. "Don't you have to tell him?"

Buffy grinned. "He knows. They all know. Even Xander. He told me this morning when he called, and I quote, "Follow your heart. And tell Angel congrats," and then something like "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding."" Buffy smiled, remembering her friend's supportive words. Then her smile faded. "I miss him."

Angel simply nodded. He knew how she felt. He had lost so many of his friends. Doyle, Fred, Wesley, Gunn-who fought to the death in their final battle together-and Cordelia. The woman that-though he tried with all his soul-he simply could not give his heart to. He loved her, much in the same way Buffy loved Spike, but it wasn't true, unbridled, passionate, heartbreaking, can't-live-without-you love. He felt-feels-that way only for Buffy. No one can compare. Not even Darla, though he loved her as well, for reasons yet unknown to him.

"How is Xander?" Angel asked, bringing his thoughts back to the present. "How's his trip going?" Angel, though he didn't know why, was actually interested in the answers. He was never particularly fond of the lad, but he trusted him with Buffy. And though he would never admit to this in any length of his existence, the boy had kind of grown on him.

"He's good. He's hittin' it big with the ladies. Must be those European women." Buffy laughed. "They're loving the pirate look. He's in Germany now for a couple months, as usual. But he promises to stop by and visit when he comes through Italy."

"How long will his European tour last?" Angel asked. Buffy had told him about Xander's whereabouts the night before. She hadn't gone into much detail, only mentioning that he had been to at least seven countries in the last year.

"Until he finds a place to call home." Buffy inhaled a breath of cool air. "You know, if we're going to do this, we need to figure some things out." She looked into the dark eyes of her Angel.

"I know."

"I want to take things slow this time. I know I said I'm ready, but…things are different now." She placed his sunglasses on her head, needing both hands free to take his. "I'm not the only slayer anymore. I have Dawn, and you need to figure out what you being human means." She looked out at the flowing water beneath them. "There's going to be an us, but there has to be a me and a you also."

Angel pulled her body into his own, winding his arms around her, loving how he could feel her heart beat in time with his. "You've really grown up, haven't you? Leaving you was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. But we wouldn't be who we are today if I hadn't. We needed that time to figure out just who we are."

Buffy snuggled into Angel's arms. "Mmm," was her only reply.

They were silent, just enjoying the feel of each other's arms after so long.

A thought occurred to Buffy as she listened to the steady thump of Angel's heart. "You know, now that you're human, your gonna need some essentials. A birth certificate, for one." She grinned up at him.

Angel smiled. "True. But for tonight, all I need is you." He paused. "And maybe some dinner."

Buffy laughed as she took his hand and led him to her car.

!!

"Wow," is all Dawn could get out after Willow had finished her tale. She had relayed the exciting tales of the slayers she had seen in action a well as those she had seen fall.

"Faith has been a big help with the girls. And she hasn't killed or maimed anyone yet!" Willow told the teen with a smile. "But," she continued.

"But?" Dawn urged. "But, what?"

Willow's eyes fell to the couch as she became intensely interested in the color. "She's not enough." The words were spoken quietly.

"What do you mean 'she's not enough'?" The young Summers' eyes were wider than normal as she waited for an answer.

"Giles asked me, rather reluctantly, to talk to Buffy." She looked back up at Dawn. "About maybe helping train the girls."

Dawn inhaled. "You mean in England? With you and Giles?"

Willow nodded.

Dawn screeched-again-as she bounced up and down on the three-cushion sofa like a little girl.

"I thought you'd be upset." Willow was, well, for lack of a better word, surprised, by Dawn's reaction.

"Upset? Why would I be upset? Really, Italy is great and all, but it's just not…" Dawn trailed off, at a loss for the right word.

"Home?" Willow guessed.

Dawn nodded.

There was a small pause. Both women contemplating the crater sized whole that they had once called 'home.'

Dawn's eyes flicked to the clock above the television. "Oh, my, God! Tony!" she yelled.

Willow jumped at the outburst. "Tony?" she asked when her heart had returned to its normal rhythm.

"My boyfriend. I was supposed to meet him half an hour ago, after his class ended." She gave Willow an apologetic look.

"Go," Willow told her sternly.

Dawn smiled and gave the young witch a hug. "You'll be here when I get back, right?"

The redhead nodded. "Yes. I'll be here awhile."

"Great." Dawn grabbed her purse and was out the door with a quick, "Later, Willow."

Willow settled back into the couch and turned the television back on. _'Italian TV. A new and exciting experience,' _she thought as she flicked through the channels.

!!

A/n: Just one more little itsy bitsy reminder to please review. And of course, if you find any mistakes, grammar, content, anything, please let me know so I can fix it. I'm kind of anal about that. Thanx!


End file.
